Iron and the Angel in the Cottage
by IronLightning117
Summary: Join Iron as he finds somepony he can't get out of his mind. Who's that you ask? You'll just have to read and find out.
1. Iron and the Angel in the Cottage

((Hey, guys, sorry this one took so dang long, lots of stuff going on. So without further ado, "Iron and the Angel in the Cottage"))

Iron got up and out of bed, he walked out of his house, bracing the cool, early morning air. He immediately took off, flying over the orchard. He took this time to think about the new place he called home. It had been a couple weeks since he'd moved into Ponyville, things had calmed down significantly after that day. Now iron took to early morning flights to clear his head to be ready for the new day. As he flew, he thought _I think today, I'll take a different path._ And he turned a little south, going toward the "Everfree Forrest" everypony had told him about. They had all said it was dangerous and he shouldn't venture in there, for fear of "Timberwolves" and other terrifying beasts. Now he decided he'd find out what all the fuss was about, he wasn't really scared of much. And so it was that he landed on the edge of the Everfree Forrest. He started to walk down the path, being cautious of the warned dangers. He decided it wasn't all that bad here, sure, it's a little spooky, but not dangerous. Then he heard a low growl, accompanied by a foul stench. He stopped in his tracks readying himself for whatever it was. He turned slowly and carefully, to come face to face with a creature that looked like a very large wolf made entirely of timber. _This must be the Timberwolf they all warned me of._ He thought. The beast started to advance, slowly. Iron backed away so as not to be too close where the thing could just swing and catch him off guard. He then decided he'd put the thing through it's paces. He broke into an all out run, sprinting away from the Timberwolf, it followed suit, catching up ever so slowly. It didn't seem to be trying, just toying with Iron. He started to use his wings to give himself a boost, leaving the Timberwolf in the dust. Or so he thought, he looked back and the thing was still trotting at speed, catching up just as before. Iron was perplexed, he gave it all he had, going as fast as he could. The creature kept up with ease getting so close now that it could almost bight Iron's tail off. Iron's heart beat fast as a tarin, his blood coursing through his veins like liquid lead. The adrenaline was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time, Iron finally decided he'd give the beast the slip. _There's no way this guy can fly. _ he thought. He took off going up in the air where the wolf couldn't reach him. He hovered a minute, watching the thing trying to find a tree he can climb to get to him. Iron sighed in relief, he began to make his way home _That's enough excitement for one day._ He chuckled. Just then, it all hit him like a ton of bricks. The adrenaline had worn off, and now he was winded beyond belief. He descended to the ground, resting by a tree just outside the forrest. "Wow." he said aloud "That was fun." both sarcastically, and a little bit not, too. He sat there, breathing heavily for a moment, letting himself catch his breath.

He was just about to leave for home again, when he heard something that caught his attention, he started to walk over toward the sound and suddenly heard the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, signing in her wondrous voice.

"There's music in the tree tops,

and there's music in the vale,"

He looked around for the source of the angelic melody.

"and all around me, music fills the sky!"

He contented himself to just sit behind a tree and listen.

"There's music by the river,

and there's music in the grass,

and the music makes your heart song in reply!"

Then she started with a series of "Ah's" That made Iron's heart melt. He looked again and saw the most beautifully angelic Pegasus he'd ever laid eyes on, her coat was a light yellow color like daffodils in a field, and her mane was like pink roses, swooping gracefully aside her heavenly face. She had the most beautiful teal colored eyes, like blue diamonds set in marble. She landed from her flying and singing, the animals in the area apparently complimenting her gorgeous voice, for she sat there thanking them saying "Oh you're too kind." and blushing from the praise. Iron wanted to go in and join the animals' praise, he started to move, and stepped on a twig. The Pegasus started and said "Who's there?" cowering behind her animal friends. It pained Iron to see her so scared, he decided he'd show himself, maybe it might put her at ease to see he wasn't a threat. He stepped out from behind the tree and began to speak a little timidly "Hey, I-I'm Iron." he offered "I didn't mean to scare you." His words didn't seem to help, only to make her more frightened. "Ok, I see," he said, looking down in defeat "I know, I'll go." He started to leave "But before I leave, I have to say. That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard." Then he left, going home.

He sat in his couch, his mind buzzing. Normally his early morning flights would clear his head, but this time, he sat with a million thoughts going through him. _Who was that angelic mare? Why did she cower from me? Am I really that scary? I'll never show her my face again, I never want to see her so scared._ He began to cry silently, _But I do want to see her again. What do I do?_ He mused. He decided he'd visit the clearing again tomorrow, hopefully, he'd see her again, but he would make sure, this time, she didn't have to see him.

He wiped away his tears, and got himself ready for work. _Those clouds won't bust themselves._ He joked. All day at work, he kept thinking about that beautiful mare, his work suffering because of it. One of his fellow cloudbusters, Rain Cloud, came over to him to see what was the matter. "Hey, Iron," he called "What's up, you're not doing so hot today, normally this sky would be clear by now, what's wrong?" He landed on the cloud next to Iron. Iron sat next to him, "Nothing's _wrong_." he said "It's just the opposite." he looked off in the direction of the clearing where he saw the angel.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Rain said, slugging Iron in the shoulder "Iron's found himself a filli friend. I knew it was only a matter of time, didn't I tell you?"

Iron chuckled "Yeah, I guess you did."

"Well, come on, who is she?" Rain pressed "Let me guess. Is it Miss Cheerilee? No, she's not really your type. Um, Rarity. Everypony has the hots for Rarity, right?"

"Rain, you know I'm not in to that kind of pony." Iron said, scolding him.

"Oh yeah, you did say that, huh? Oh, I know Rainbow Dash, it has to be Rainbow Dash, how much you went on that one day about how awesome she was at the best young flier competition. Huh, huh?" he nudged Iron.

"Well, I admit Rainbow is pretty awesome, but not like," he paused, looking off in the distance again "her."

"Well, who is it? I'm outta guesses, tell me." he slugged Iron again

"Well, that's just it, I don't know. I couldn't get her name."

"Aw, that's hard, man, what's she look like? Maybe I know her."

"Well," Iron began, fondly recalling her image "She had a pretty, yellow coat and the most beautiful, rose pink mane, and her eyes, her eyes were a sort of teal color." then the image of her cowering from him came to mind and his face fell.

Rain sat there in disbelief, "Are you telling me that you've fallen for Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy." Iron said the name, regaining his smile. He vaguely remembered the name, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it.

"Dude." Rain continued "If you want my advice, find somepony else."

"Why?" Iron said, getting defensive of her "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she's kind of impossible to reach. You'll spend all your time trying to get close, and she'll just get scared and cower from you. Trust me, I know." Iron's face fell again, as he remembered the terrified look on her face "Yeah," Rain continued "I can see you've already seen it."

"I never want to see her so scared ever again." Iron said, dejected.

"Hey, don't worry, there are plenty other mares." Rain comforted "Tell you what. I'll cover for you, you go take the day off. You could use it."

"Thanks, Rain." Iron started to leave

"And remember, there are plenty other mares, don't waste your time with the impossible." Rain called back.

"Not like Fluttershy." Iron said quietly to himself.

((Wow, Iron is in love with Fluttershy! Who'd a thunk, right? Whats gonna happen next? Is he going to go back to her, or will he take Rain's advice and leave it be? Find out in the next chapter, "Fluttershy and the Grey Stallion"))


	2. Fluttershy and the Grey Stallion

((Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Also, I tried first person -erm, pony- in this one, let me know in the reviews or PM if you think it worked or not))

((This is from Fluttershy's POV))

I woke up early in the morning, like I do everyday. I opened my window to greet my animal friends. The birds came up to me singing their pretty song "Good morning," I greeted "as always, your singing is very pretty." The day was just so beautiful, I couldn't resist breaking into a song. I sang one of my favorites,

"There's music in the tree tops, and there's music in the vale, and all around me, music fills the sky! There's music by the river, and there's music in the grass, and the music makes your heart song in reply!" I was just so full of joy from the bright, beautiful day, I kept singing, not realizing somepony was listening.

I finished my song, and all my animal friends cheered, complimenting my singing. "Thank you, friends." I said, a little uncomfortable with their praise, I didn't really deserve it, did I? "Oh, you're too kind." I insisted, starting to blush. Then I heard a noise from behind a nearby tree, it startled me, and I called out "W-who's there?" I looked around but didn't see anypony, I was getting very scared. Then I heard a voice say "Hey, I-I'm Iron." I looked and saw a grey Pegasus coming out from behind a tree, he kept talking "I didn't mean to scare you." His face had scars on it and his ear had a big nick in it, he was so scary, I just sat there being as small as I could, hopefully he'd leave me alone and not hurt me. "Ok, I see," he said, looking down in defeat, something about him was different, "I know, I'll go." He started to leave, I wanted to say something, but I was too scared. "But before I leave," he said, turning back "I have to say. That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard." Then he left, I quietly said "Thank You." as he flew away.

I couldn't stop thinking about the pony I had seen earlier, what did he say his name was? Iron, I think. I couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if I hadn't been so scared. Now that I was out of the situation, looking back on it, I realized he wasn't being scary at all. In fact, he seemed, nice. "Oh Angel," I said, talking to my pet bunny "I wish I hadn't been so rude to that poor guy. Now he'll probably never come back." Angel wasn't interested in my words, he was too busy eating his carrot, but it helped me feel better to talk it out. "I hope I see him again, I want to apologize for the way I acted."

((Iron's POV))

I sat at home, thinking of Fluttershy. I knew Rain said to forget about her, and he was probably right, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful, and her voice was heaven. Then the image of her cowering in fear from me came back. "No," I said aloud "I won't do that to her again."

"But, I have to see her again." I agued

"No, you don't Iron, you don't want to scare her again."

Then I said to Fluttershy who wasn't there "Fluttershy, I promise you will never have to cower from me again." Then I cried, I knew this meant I'd never see her again, but it was the price to pay to keep that promise.

I woke up the next morning after dreams of Fluttershy that always seemed to end with her cowering under my ominous shadow. I felt so stupid, what was I thinking, sneaking up on her like that? I kept berating myself as I got out the door for my morning flight. This time I pointedly made sure I went the other direction, away from the fragile angel. I flew, and as I flew, I tried to put Fluttershy out of my mind. I thought about work, H_ow much am I going to have to do today to make up for what I missed yesterday?_ I wondered. When I was done with my flight I had successfully pushed my thoughts of Fluttershy into the back of my mind. Then I went to work, trying to avoid talking to anypony. I got my quota for the day, and went to it. I busted clouds for the better part of the day, I had asked for extra work, cause I wanted to keep myself busy. I was almost done when I saw Rain Cloud coming. _Great._ I thought _He probably wants to talk about how it's going with Fluttershy._ When Rain got there, he said "Hey, you still busing clouds? I finished almost an hour ago." I sighed "I asked for more work today." I explained, getting back to the clouds. "Oh, I see." he said, understanding.

"Hey, you what I think will help?" he said, getting an idea

"What's that?" I asked.

"We can go watch Rainbow Dash practice!" he offered,

"You know what? That sounds like a good plan." I said

Between the two of us, we finished the job pretty quickly, and headed over to where Rainbow Dash does her practice. Normally I avoid watching, cause she can get really cocky, but right now, I needed the diversion. We got there, and Rainbow was already in the middle of a routine, performing some really impressive stunts. I watched as she sped through an obstacle course like it wasn't even there. When she finished she checked a timer she had with her "Ten seconds flat!" she said, congratulating herself. Then she looked down and saw Rain and I clapping our hooves, and she came down to better receive the praise. "Hey, guys!" she greeted "How's it hangin'? Hey Iron, haven't seen you in over a week, what's up?"

"Hey," I replied "not much, same ol' same ol'. What about you? You're early to practice."

"Ya, I was hangin' with my friend, Fluttershy, but she just went on and on about somepony she'd wronged." she started "She kept saying 'I wish I could tell him I'm sorry, but I was so mean, I don't think he'll ever come back.' I tried to comfort her, but it was no use, so I came here to blow off some steam."

"Fluttershy said she was being mean to me?" I asked, incredulously

"Wait, don't tell me your the pony who scared her!" Rainbow Dash got defensive of her friend

This is where Rain Cloud jumped in "Hey, it's not his fault she's afraid of her own shadow!"

Rainbow Dash started getting angry.

"No, Rain, it _was_ my fault." I said, trying to defuse the situation. They both looked at me, surprised. "I shouldn't have been sneaking around, popping up out of nowhere."

"Iron," Rainbow began to say.

I interrupted her "It doesn't matter, nothing can take back what I did," then a little quieter "I'll never forget the look of terror in her eyes. That's why I'm not going to see her again." The tears started coming again "I'll never make her cower in fear ever again!" I flew off, going home. I didn't care if they were going to say something, or if they would have tried to comfort me, I just wanted to be alone. I flew past my house, I needed more time to fly.

((Fluttershy's POV))

"Maybe I shouldn't have told Rainbow Dash about what happened." I said to Angel, he's such a good listener "Now she hates me, too. Oh I'm such an idiot!" Angel looked at me for a second before going back to his carrot. "What can I do, Angel?" I said, then I thought of something, "I'll ask Zecora, she'll know what to do!" I got my hopes up, and got together some things. I left my cottage and started to go toward the everfree forest.

I used to be deathly afraid of this place, wouldn't go near it, but now I can usually make it to zecora's and back. Usually, though, I have a friend with me. This time, I had to go alone. I walked along the pathway, shivering, every sound putting me more and more on the edge. I was just beginning to think that, maybe, this wasn't such a good idea after all, when I noticed it. The smell. It was probably the most distinctive smell anypony had ever smelt. It was a Timberwolf.

I froze, unable to move, unable, even, to scream. The beast breathed heavily down the back of my neck, the horrid smell of it's breath nearly knocking me out. I heard a low growl come from behind me, and I slowly turned to see the biggest Timberwolf I had ever seen staring me down with it's glowing green eyes. It bared it's teeth, grinning at my terror, my legs almost gave out underneath my body. I finally found the strength to let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream that echoed across the whole forest.

((Iron))

I flew over the forest, trying to gather my thoughts, and think rationally. I came to the conclusion that I may just have to uproot again and leave Ponyville (Yeah I know, not very rational). My thoughts were interrupted by the most terrified sound I'd ever heard anypony make. I don't know why, but somehow I just knew it was "FLUTTERSHY!" I screamed. I raced as fast as my wings could take me toward the distressed mare. I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to Fluttershy. What if she was hurt? What if a Timberwolf was attacking her? The last thought made me fly even faster. I flew faster than I ever had before, closing in on where I heard the scream come from. There I saw Fluttershy cowering in fear from the same Timberwolf I'd run from earlier, suddenly I remembered her cowering from me that same day. _Never again._ I thought. Then I yelled toward the beast as loud as my lungs had power "NOPONY messes with Fluttershy!" I flew with all my momentum straight into the Timberwolf's terrified face, shattering the creature into small branches and twigs that showered everywhere.

I stood, enraged at the injustice the monster had put Fluttershy through. I breathed heavily for a second and recovered myself. Then I turned around and saw Fluttershy standing there, astonished. I calmed my tone and asked her "Are you alright?" Concern on my face.

((Fluttershy))

I didn't know what to do, I was stuck there, face to face with a giant, pony-eating Timberwolf. The scream had taken everything out of me, I had nothing left. I was about to succumb to my inevitable demise, when I heard somepony yell at the beast. Next thing I knew, the monster was gone and there was debris everywhere. I looked to see who my savior was, it was Iron!

Iron had saved me from a most terrible fate, I was amazed, I didn't know anypony who'd face a Timberwolf head-on like that -except, maybe, Apple Jack-, much less be so easily successful. He turned to me, his face hardened, and I began to get a little scared, but tried not to show it. Then his demeanor softened and he asked, in a kind, caring voice "Are you alright?" He had a look of concern, now, that replaced his apparent anger at the creature. My heart melted, and I couldn't control myself. I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly, forgetting any inhibitions I had about physical contact. "Thank you." I said, starting to tear up, "I thought I was a goner." He put his hoof around me, and made me feel safe. I wasn't scared of him anymore, in fact I wasn't scared of anything with him there to protect me. I think, even if a dragon came down right then, I would still have felt safe with him there.

((Iron))

I stood there, hugging Fluttershy, my heart beating a million miles an hour. I couldn't believe what was happening, I was actually hugging Fluttershy! "You aren't..." I paused "scared of me?" I almost cried, remembering, again, her terrified face."No." she responded "I-" she hesitated a moment "I think I love you." My heart skipped three beats, I was dumbfounded, how could she love me? Me, of all ponies. I had scared her so bad before, how was it even possible she could just forget? I started to cry silently, "How can you love somepony like me?" I sobbed.

"I love you, Iron," she said, more sure than the last time

"But-" I started "I scared you, I can't do that. I'll never scare you again."

She pushed loose from me, her face a little stern -with that Fluttershy way of still being caring-, "Would you just forget about that?" she said, exasperated.

I stood there, astonished from her sudden change of character.

"I over-reacted, I was the one at fault, not you. You just saved my life, and you're saying what a terrible pony you are?"

"I-" I started, but was interrupted

"I've seen what kind of pony you are, Iron, you hated to see me scared, you beat yourself up all day for the last two days for something that wasn't even your fault. And just now, when I needed you, you came-" she started to tear up "you came to my rescue, you battled a formidable foe, and now you're here, apologizing for it."

"Fluttershy, I-"

"I'm the one who should apologize, I acted like a fool." she paused a moment "I'm sorry, I caused your suffering these past two days."

I put my hoof around her again, "Fluttershy, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry I snuck up on you like I did. I should ha-"

I was interrupted by fluttershy rushing in with a kiss, she kissed me for what seemed like ten minutes, I didn't struggle. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, looking down at the ground, back to her usual self, she said softly "Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up-"

"Don't be, I needed it, thank you."

"And the kiss, I don't know what came over me."

"I don't, either," I said, pulling her chin up "but I liked it."

"Maybe- we should- try it again." she said, leaning close

"Maybe." I replied, leaning in to meet her.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, standing there in the darkening forest. Luna's night was well upon us before either of us stirred. I moved back to look into her eyes which shone like diamonds in the night. "You are so beautiful." I said, truthfully. I could see her blushing, even in this darkness "I don't know about that." she argued "Rarity's certainly more beautiful than I am."

I chuckled a bit "Rarity, schmarity." I scoffed "That mare has nothing on you, nopony's as beautiful as you are, Fluttershy." she started getting redder "In fact," I said "Celestia herself doesn't even compare!"

"Oh, stop it!" she said, getting embarrassed.

"Why would I stop? It's true." I said, now looking her in the eyes. Then, more seriously, "You are the most beautiful mare I've ever seen. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you. That's why I couldn't bare to see you frightened."

She stood in silence, letting me continue.

"I promise you, so long as I live, whenever I am around, I will never let anything happen to you."

"Oh, Iron." she replied, embracing me once again.

"We should head back," I said "it's getting late."

She released me, and we walked together through the forest, heading back to Ponyville. We walked past my house, and I walked her to her cottage, where we stopped.

"Thank you, Iron," she said to me "for this wonderful night."

"Thank _you_ Fluttershy, for just being you." I replied "Goodnight."

"Don't leave me." she whimpered.

"Don't worry, Flutters," I said, giving her a quick kiss "I'll still be here in the morning."

"You better." she asserted

"I promise." I insisted "Goodnight."

She returned my kiss, and said "Goodnight."

((Wow! That took FOR_EVER_! All kinds of crap going on in my life kept me from writing, but It's finally here! I apologize to those who didn't want a romance novel, I actually didn't expect it to become one, it just sorta happened. I've always stayed away from romance novels, cause it just "wasn't for me", but I really enjoyed writing this one. I think I might try it more in the future, what do you guys think? Should I try more romance (in other stories, I think this one's done with romance), or is it not working?))

((PS. Nearly 3,000 words, holy cow! That was a long chapter.))

(([edit] fixed markup issues))


End file.
